Love always wins
by Katheryne B
Summary: a more romantic ending between Michael and Sara
1. Chapter 1

Michael entered the infirmary like always. Well actually, not like always. He stood up against the table trying to think about what he was going to say...he had to talk to her.

A couple of seconds later, Sara came in. She sat at her desk and wrote something in Michael record.

-Sara, he said softly

She turns to face him.

-What do want Michael?

Michael didn't know what to answer.

-Drugs, needles...

-No! Michael answer quickly

Let me explain...I'm getting my brother out of here...tonight, and I need your help.

-So that's it unh?I was part of your plan from the start, you used me from the start...

-No, I didn't...I didn't mean it at all Sara, I didn't meant to hurt you in any way...he said

-Right. Was the kiss part of the plan also?

Michael walks closer to her

-No, he said

YOU were not part of the plan. I would have managed to come to the infirmary anyway, whoever the doctor would have been...But it was you. At first, I was just coming according to plan but, more I came, more I realised that it was because I liked being with you..., he said really close to her

Sara moved away

-Don't...

But Michael was faster; he grabbed her waist and drags her to him. He gently put his lips on hers and kissed her softly, and, without her even noticing he put a little piece of paper in her pocket.

Sara knew that deep inside of her she liked this moment, that she liked Michael, but she was now stuck between two things: help Michael get out or do her job...her good sense took over. She pulled herself away from Michael and walk to the door.

-We're trough here, she said

-Sara I really need your help...

-Yeah, you used me and now you ask me to break the law!

-Not to break the law, but to make a mistake, leave the door unlock please, said Michael softly

Sara opened the door, but before getting out Michael said

-It kills me that you'll never know that I was sincere with you and that I really meant what I said.

He left the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

After Michael left, Sara was totally unable to work without stopping to think about what he had said to her...about his feelings and his escape plan.She couldn't concentrate, so she took her purse and left the infirmary in charge of her assistant.She decided to go back home and think for a little while.

Arrived at her apartment, she search for her keys in her purse...not there.

-Oh no, she thought, Don't tell me I forgot them...

She search in her pocket, not there eigter,But, there were in her other pocket...along with a piece of paper.

She oppened her door, sat on the sofa and looked at the paper.Her name was written on it...But who?Then she realised...Michael.

She quickly openned the paper.

_Sara,_

_I hope that you are not mad at me, althought you have all the right to be._

_I'm really sorry about everything,I never meant to put you in all this mess._

_I know that I'll probably never see you again, wiether my plan is going to work or not..._

_I want you to know that I Love you!_

_MS_

_4-0-5 7-3-2-0 Ny_

Tears went down on Sara's face.He loved her, and she loved him as well...But why wasn't she capable to admit it?She took a deap breath.She had to make a desicion...quick.

She took her purse and went back to her car.She came back to Fox River and contined some left over work from this morning.

At 5:30,her assitant left the infirmary, she was alone now.

At 6 pm, like always, she left the infirmary, whitout locking the door!

She went back to her apartment because she didn't want to be there when Michael would show.

At 9:00 pm, Sara's phone wrang.

-Hello, she said

-Dr Tacredi, this his warden Henry Pope, you are needed right now at Fox River...Several prisonners have escape.

She couldn't believe it...Michael really did it! She couldN,t help it but a little smile was now on her face.Deap inside, she was happy he got out safelly, happy that he didn't got shot by one of the snipers.

-Okay, no problem I'm on my way.

-Thank you, said the warden

She hung up and left for Fox River...again!

When she arrived, guards were poasted at the gate...more guards then usual.

-No wonder, she tought.

A guard approche her,

-They are waithing for you in the warden's office, they are having a meating, he said

-Thank you, said Sara

She climbed the stairs and entered Pope's office

-Come in Doctor,We were waithing for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara sat at the table where warden Pope, captain Bellick and several other guards were seated.

-Okay, so our fugitives are Michael Scofield, his brother Linconln Burrows, Fernado Sucre, John Abruzzi and Theodore Bagwell, said Bellick

and Scofield semd to be the leader of this !

-Do not smile,do not laugh, Sara said to herself pressing her lips together

-Dr Tacredi, did you see mister Scofield today?asked Bellick

-Euh,yes.He came for his insuline shot...like always,said Sara very calmly

-Did he semmed ...different?bellick ask

-I didn't saw anything suspecious in him, Sara said, still keeping her pocker face.

-Great, i'm covering him now, she thought

But then again...It was worth it!

-You sure Doctor?asked Pope

-Yes, absolutlty Warden, asnwered Sara

-Because there is one thing you might want to know Doctor, said the warden

-And it's ...

-Scofield and his gang escaped by the infirmary...

Sara bouth her lip.She had to make it look like she was mad and also very surprised.

-But how?said Sara, even thought she knew the answer

-The door was unlock, answered Bellick

-Oh my god, said Sara holding her head with her hand

I'm so sorry warden, I...I

-It's okay Sara, none of this is your fault.Things like forgetting to lock a door happens all the time...unfortunatly, it happend at a wrong time, said Pope

No blame is on you.Now go home Sara, we're finish here

-Okay, said Sara

She got up and left the room.After all the other officers in the room left the place as well.

-Captain bellick,said the warden

I leave you in charge of finding our five fugitives

-You can count on it warden.Good night!

-Good night captain.

On her way home, there was a fight in Sara's head.She couldn't believe that she had just help a con escaped...and that she actually lied about her knowing what was going on.

-God I can't believe I did that , she said

but after, her toughts went on Michael.Where was he?Was he safe?She hoped so.

-I really like him, she thought

She finally got back to her apartment for the third time and went to bed.

But she couldn't sleep.She kept thinking about Michael.She suddently ran out of bed and went to the living room where she had left Michael's note on the coffee table.She read it.Again, and kept trying to make something out of it, until she fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later**

Michael's escape plan went really well.It couldn't have gone better...except maybe the way he left Sara.He couldn't stop thinking about her, the kisses they've shared, her smell...Deap inside, he wished to hear her voice, just for two seconds , just to make sure she's alright.But it was to risky to try and call, after all it's just been two weeks that he was safe in Mexico with Lincoln.

Since the escape, days weren't the say at Fox River State Penitenry. There was more guards and the prisoners lost some of the liberty.That didn't make a lot of happy folks!And with all of this, Sara started to feel a little depress .She knew it was because of Michael.So she went to Warden Pope's office, she knocked

-Come in, he sais

Ah, Sara!

-Hello, um, I was wondering if I could take two weeks off?she asked

Pope sracht his chin.

-Well, I don't see why.I'm sure that Katie can take care of the infirmary, said Pope

-Thank you, I just need to take a little bit of rest, said Sara

-Okay, take of yourself Sara and see you in two weeks then!Pope said

Sara smiled and left the office.

Arrived home, it was already close to seven p.m, Sara was exhausted so she ate a quick supper and went to bed.

The next day, Sara decided that her vacation were to be spent in front of her Tv with a blanket , pop-corn and mini-series like Pride and Prejudice.But when she almost out of everything that was in her refrigerator, she was force to dress herself and go out.

Last time she had left Michael's note on her night table and while she was dresing she actually looked at it again,

-the numbers at the end are not there for no reason, she tought, but she couldn,t make anything out of it so she put it back on the table and left for the store.

But when she came back, she understood what the numbers meant.

She had actually see this in a movie.The guy left the girl a note like this and the numbers at the end were a phone number.Sara rushed to her phone and dialed the number.

_Hello,you have reach Michael Scofield_

_Please leave a message and I will call you back as soon as possible._

_(beep)_

-Mi...

Sara hung up.What could she say?

She redialed the number and left a message this time.

_Michael...it's um Sara.When you'll get this message, if you could call me back well...welll it would be nice._

_Bye_

After she hung up, Sara saw that Ny was written next to the numbers...

Michael couldn't be in New York, he would get caught.

Anyway, she decided to wait for him call and after she would decide what she would do.

Althought he was in Mexico, Michael could access to his fake phone line in New York that he had created to fouled the police.

He listened to Sara's message.

-So she found out what the numbers meant , he tought

he smilded and decided to call Sara back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's phone rang.

-Michael, she tought

She ran like crazy to the phone.

-Hello?...hello?

nobody there.

-God I hate when poeple do that, yelled Sara

So she went back to her couch and press the play button on her DVD conveter.

Then, the rang again

-Better be worth it his time, Sara thought

-Hello?hello?

-Sara?

-Michael...I'm so glad to hear you...um where are you?

-Mexico

-MEXICO!But...

-I can't explain on the phone right now.How are you?

-I'm fine, now that I know that you're safe, she said

-Good!

-Michael?said Sara

-Yes, he answered

-I want to see you...where exactlly are you in Mexico?

-Quatajuato

-What?

-It's one hour and a half from Mexico city, you sure you want to come?

-Yes,I really miss you and we need to talk, she said

-Okay

They both hung up.

And Sara let herself fall on her bed.She was happy!

As for Michael, who was at six thousand miles from her was happy as well and couldn't wait to see her again.

The next morning, Sara bought a plane ticket for Mexico.She looked at her watch...In six hours she woulb be on her way to Michael!


	6. Chapter 6

While she was on the plane, Sara began to think...

"What should I do when I'll see him? She asked herself"

Should I kiss him? Um well, maybe not we're not together really, maybe I should hug him or...

Okay, stop panicking, stop panicking, she took a deep breath.

She looked trough the window...In exactly one hour she would be in Mexico...with Michael.

Michael was walking all around in the house.

-Yo, come down Mike, said Lincoln

It's just Doc...

-No, it's not just Doc...Linc, you don't know what happen between us and...

-You right...I don't...But I can easily imagine, said Lincoln with a smile

-Shut up, said Michael

Lincoln left the house after; he wanted to leave his brother alone for a while with Sara.

This is it, Sara thought right in front of Michael home...But right before she had the time to knock, the door opened, and there was Michael.

-Hi, he said

-Hi, she responded

They walked into the house and Sara trow herself in Michael's arms.

-I'm glad you're safe, she said slowly

And before she had the time to leave his arms Michael press his forehead against hers and kissed her lithely.

-Me too, he said

Then they moved away from each other.

-I'm glad you found the number thing in the note, said Michael

-Oh., yeah I've seen this in that movie with...

-with Matt Dillon...said Michael

Sara laughs and smiled.

-exactly!

Then Michael walked close to Sara and put his arms around her waist. He started to kiss her in the neck...

-Sara...he whispered

-Wait, How come the phone number I called was in New-York?I thought you were actually there...she asked

Michael smiled.

-I knew you would want to know that one...he said

Before I got in to Fox River, I bought several stuff under my name in New-York to fool the police. And it worked...I even fooled you! Said Michael with a little smile

Sara laughs too.

-Great plan, she said

She looked right into Michael's deep blue eyes

-You are a genius! She said

-I know, he said

He kiss her softly...softly but passionately and with his strong arms he lifted her up caries her to the bedroom where they did what they were both waiting for a long time!

**THE END**

So, I hoped that you liked my Story.

I wanted to say Thank you to Ajeff for all her reviews and for being such a good fan of my story!

P.S by the way...I'm thinking of a sequel!


End file.
